fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Mutual Enemies/Script
Chapter 11: Mutual Enemies Opening (Plume of smoke is shown in background) * Corrin: Hm? Everyone, hold up! I see something in the distance. It looks like...a plume of smoke? * Kaze: That isn't just any smoke... It's my brother's smoke signal. * Corrin: Saizo's there? What does the smoke signal mean? * Kaze: He is. And it means that he's engaging a large number of enemy troops. * Corrin: We need to go help him, then! * Kaze: No, Lord/Lady Corrin. If he has sent up that specific smoke signal... Well, that isn't him asking for help. That signal is meant to warn allies away; he believes it is too dangerous there. We...should head in a different direction. * Corrin: You can't be serious... Kaze, that's your own brother out there. No, I've made up my mind. Everyone, get ready for battle! We're going to help Saizo! * Kaze: Lord/Lady Corrin, why? You'll be putting us all in danger! * Corrin: The enemy we are facing can't be beaten if we don't gather allies. And I won't sit on my hands when an ally is in need! We have to be willing to help each other, no matter how dangerous a situation is. * Kaze: If you insist, Lord/Lady Corrin. Thank you... (Scene fades) * Corrin: This looks like the place where the smoke signal was sent up. Do you think Saizo and his foes are still in the area? * Azura: I don't know... It is difficult to tell. We've entered Mokushu territory. This area is heavily forested, making it easy to get lost. We should stay close. Look, there are footprints leading deeper into the forest. Let's follow them. (Party moves through the forest) * Sakura: It's so dark and g-gloomy here... It's kind of scary, really. * Takumi: If you need to, you can hold on to my arm. * Sakura: Th-thank you... * Takumi: We're pretty deep in the forest now. This place is practically a maze. * Kaze: What the—! Lord Takumi, look out! (Kaze defends Takumi from an enemy attack) * Takumi: A shuriken?! * Kaze: Not just any shuriken, either. That was the kind Mokushujin fighters use. * Takumi: Mokushujin are attacking us?! * Kaze: They're about to; that was only a scout. There are more enemies heading this way. * Corrin: Everyone, get ready for them! Pre-Battle * Kotaro: It looks like a group of fighters has entered the forest—friends of yours, I imagine. They must not be too bright. What kind of fool walks right into an obvious trap? You'd never fall for that—right, Kagero? Being a retainer to Prince Ryoma and all. Oh, wait. You did. * Kagero: You're a disgrace to all ninja. Why have you taken me prisoner—Mokushu is allied with Hoshido! * Kotaro: Ha, I hate to be the bearer of bad news, but I've decided to ally with King Garon. I've been waiting for this for a long time, honestly. Once Hoshido has been defeated, Mokushu will rise up to replace it. I'll finally become a true king! * Kagero: You've lost your mind. * Kotaro: Ouch, no need to be so insulting. Right now it's more prudent to keep you alive... But that could change at any time! You! Take her away! * Ninja: Yes, sir! * Kagero: I've always been prepared to die carrying out my mission... I never realized, though, how much it would hurt to have failed Lord Ryoma. If only I had delivered his message... (Scene cuts to Saizo, Orochi and Reina) * Saizo: Orochi! Have we reached the spot where Kagero was captured? * Orochi: Yeah... This looks like the area our scout described. However, we've gone so deep into the woods that I can't be sure... * Saizo: We can't just stand here doing nothing. Let's search the area. * Reina: This forest is amazing... I can almost taste the bitter animosity in it. Please let me handle anyone who stumbles upon us. The acoustics here will make their last words all the more beautiful to hear... * Saizo: Don't lose focus, Reina. We can't afford to die here. Don't worry, Kagero. We're coming. (Scene cuts to Corrin and thier party) * Corrin: Over there! Is that Saizo? * Azura: Yes. He seems to be engaging the same enemies we are. "The enemy of my enemy is my friend..." That's how the saying goes, isn't it? Talk to Saizo; he may be more willing to join us now than he was before. Battle Begins (Corrin interacts with Saizo) * Corrin: Saizo, are you all right? * Saizo: Corrin? What are you doing here?! * Corrin: We came to help you. That was your smoke signal we saw, right? * Saizo: It was, but... That wasn't a distress signal! * Corrin: Yes, I know. Kaze told us it was meant as a warning. But there is no way I'd just abandon you to the enemy. To me, you're a valuable ally. * Saizo: You'd knowingly risk yourself just to help us? Hrmph. Very well—you've beaten me. No traitor would behave as you have. Lady Sakura must have been right about your motivations. Let us fight together. * Corrin: I won't let you down, Saizo. Thank you for joining us! * Saizo: There is no time to waste. One of our allies, a ninja named Kagero, is being held captive. She was supposed to locate Lord Ryoma and return to us. We have to save her. * Corrin: We'll do everything we can to help. * Saizo: Thank you. I'll let my allies know that we will be fighting together. Against Kotaro Pre-Battle Quote Vs. Saizo * Saizo: Kotaro of Mokushu...you will answer to me. * Kotaro: I answer to no one. Who are you to suggest otherwise? * Saizo: I am Saizo the Fifth, servant to the Hoshidan royal family. * Kotaro: Saizo...that's familiar. I believe I've murdered others of your pitiful lineage. * Saizo: You—! How dare you. My father was an honorable man. * Kotaro: Honorable? Maybe. Weak? Definitely. That balding old fool had the audacity to lecture ME! So, naturally...I put an end to his life. * Saizo: I knew you were the one responsible for his death. Coward! * Kotaro: Bwahaha! Isn't this a stroke of luck? To fell both father and son with the same blade... How poetic! * Saizo: I'm about to rewrite your poem... * Kotaro: Please. If you're anything like your father, you won't land a single blow. Defeated by Saizo * Saizo: How's that? Did I land a single blow? * Kotaro: Ugh... *cough* *cough* *gurgle* * Saizo: Fitting. Father, you are avenged. Defeated by Others After Battle * Corrin: All right, we've taken care of the enemy. Where is Kagero? * Sakura: I've found her, Corrin! Over here! (Corrin, Sakura and Takumi meets up with Kagero) * Kagero: Lord/Lady Corrin?! What are you doing here? Last I had heard, you'd betrayed Lord Ryoma and fled the battlefield. * Sakura: No, that was a misunderstanding. He/She hasn't betrayed anyone. If you need proof... Well, I'm traveling with him/her! So is Takumi! * Kagero: I see, Lord/Lady Corrin, I ask for your forgiveness. * Corrin: No, don't worry about it, Kagero. I'm just glad you're safe. (Saizo appears) * Saizo: Kagero, are you injured? * Kagero: Saizo, you're here as well? Why is everyone in Mokushu? * Saizo: Isn't it obvious? We came to save you. * Kagero: Then I am indebted to all of you. The nature of my job requires that I be prepared to give my life every day. ...Thank you for making sure today wasn't that day. Now I can pass along the message that Lord Ryoma gave me. * Saizo: So you do know where our lord is. * Kagero: Yes. When I left him, Lord Ryoma was on his way to Cheve, near the Nohrian border. * Saizo: Cheve?! * Kagero: Correct. The area is currently fighting against Nohrian forces. Apparently, the people could no longer take Nohrian oppression and have revolted. It is Lord Ryoma's objective to befriend the rebels and use them to cross into Nohr. * Saizo: Hrmph. Our lord has not lost his reckless habits, I see. We must locate him before anything happens. * Takumi: Corrin, let's head to the port. We'll need a boat in order to reach Cheve. * Corrin: All right. We'd better hurry. We're going to need Ryoma's help. I don't know why, but I think he may know about the dragon Archduke Izana spoke of. Category:Fire Emblem Fates Scripts Category:Game Script